vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ココロ (Kokoro)
KOKORO (ココロ/''kokoro'') is one of the more notable songs sung by Rin Kagamine and produced by Toraboruta-P. The song is very popular among Vocaloid enthusiasts and has spawned a large number of covers and PVs. Original Song and PV ココロ (KOKORO) / (Heart or Soul) Sung by Rin Kagamine Music and lyrics by Toraboruta-P (Original video by Toraboruta-P) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :In Kokoro '', Rin is a robot made by a lonely scientist (This could be probably Len). But she is missing something that can't be found in a program: a heart and a mind (''kokoro means both heart and mind). Eventually her creator passes away, leaving her alone for several hundred years. Eventually she begins to wonder about the man who created her, and accesses his research. Discovering more and more about the scientist and how hard he worked to create a kokoro for her, the robot is moved and is awakened to a world of new feelings. Overcome with emotion, the robot sings her feelings of sadness and gratitude to the person who created her. However, the kokoro which she found herself was too great for her fake body, and after some time the robot passes away. Vocaloid Song and PV Covers ココロ・キセキ (KOKORO/KISEKI) / (Heart or Soul/Miracle) Sung by Len Kagamine Music and lyrics by Jun-P (Zyun) (Original video by Jun-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :KOKORO/KISEKI serves as a prologue to KOKORO, telling the story of the scientist who created the robot in KOKORO. The scientist, represented by Len, creates a robot but realizes that she is missing something important: her kokoro. He wishes to share happiness and sadness with her, and so he begins working tirelessly at creating a heart and mind for her. However, as he works the scientist becomes aware of how his life will eventually come to an end. As he begins to lose hope, a miracle (KISEKI) suddenly happens: he recieves a message from the robot from the future, after she has created her own kokoro. Seeing how happy and yet tragic she looks, and realizing that his research was not all for nothing, the scientist obtains peace and passes away in tranquility. :In addition to KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI there is a version where both songs are mixed together, both stories told at the same time. As the melodies of the two songs were written to complement each other, the final effect is a complete and harmonious experience. :There is also a second version of KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI mixing together both songs, this time to form a more involved and different take on the story. The first half of the original songs are played seperatly, one after the other. The first is told from Rins point of view, and then Lens. The songs then switch between one and the other and eventually resulting in a cresencdo of both songs finales being played in unison. Nico Broadcast Youtube Broadcast ココロ・キセキ (KOKORO/KISEKI) / (Heart or Soul/Miracle) KAITO/MEIKO Mixed by black Kaito version of "KOKORO/KISEKI" by ChocobaGenchou-P Meiko version of "KOKORO" by ChocobaGenchou-P Original Music by Toraboruta-P and Jun-P *Nicovideo Broadcast :This version sung by Kaito and Meiko follows the same story as the original KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI, with Kaito taking the role as the scientist and Meiko portraying the robot. Both versions oringally existed spereratly but were combined in the same fashion as Rin and Lens versions to form a harmonious melody when played together. Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid Original Song